1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a massaging device and, more particularly, to a prostate-massaging device for the treatment of inflammatory prostate glands-- heretofore only performed by medical doctors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many diseases of the prostate, most of which are inflammatory, are occasionally treated by intermittent prostatic massage. This is a simple procedure usually performed by a physician in his office. There is a certain amount of discomfort associatd with the treatment thereof; and, because of this and the time required to visit a physician in his office, it would therefore be beneficial to provide a means whereby the patient could perform his own prostatic massage.
To the applicant's knowledge no massage device has yet been devised whereby the patient can perform his own massage treatment under the supervision of his doctor.